Air Manipulation
The user can control and manipulate air molecules. Also Called *Anemokinesis *Aerokinesis *Airbending *Aeromancy *Wind Manipulation *Wind Control *Air Control *Wind Release Capability The user psychically directs air molecules. Can compose bursts of winds, spawn tornadoes, and even siphon the air out of other’s lungs. Can generate breezes, squalls, gusts, whirlwinds, zephyrs, gales, tempests, and hurricanes. Limitations *Ineffective in a vacuum. *Can’t control air temperature. *They have hardly any affect on the element of earth. *Atmosphere must be present. Associations *May be accompanied by Levity. *May fall under the category of Elemental Manipulation. *Users can develop Pressure Manipulation by controlling air pressure. Applications *Flight: Self-propulsion via wind. *Levitation: Levitate off the ground using air currents. *Gliding: Glide through the wind using air currents. *Limited telekinesis by controlling the air around objects. *Can create tornadoes, or devastating wind storms. *Send fatal blasts and gusts of wind strong enough to puncture through solid rock and break bones. *Minor Electric Manipulation as users can manipulate atoms in the air to make necessary ions in order to produce electricity. *Minor Illusion Manipulation as users can manipulate air molecules through exnomophis in order to produce any kind of image of their choice. *Density and Pressure control of the air. *Create a shield/barrier out of air by manipulating the density of the air.﻿ *Some can change oxygen levels in the air. *Draw power from natural disasters such as whirlwinds, tornadoes, or typhoons. *Some users can control smoke. *Some may developed Atmospheric Adaptation. *Be able to generate massive amplified sound waves that can help your voice. *Can manipulate oxygen, nitrogen and other air-based elements and compounds. *Compress wind to create plasma. *By adding small bacteria or toxic gasses in the air it is possible to create "Poisonous Wind" which can be hazardous if cut into the body Known Users *Red Tornado (DC Comics) *Wind Dancer (Marvel) *Storm (Marvel) *Thor (Marvel) *Aang (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Air Nomads (Avatar: The Last Airbender) *Tenzin (The Last Airbender: Legend of Korra) *Vento of the Front (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *Archangel Uriel (To Aru Majutsu no Index) *Roc (Aladdin: the Animated Series) *Luco (Darker then Black) *April (Darker than Black) *Aya Shameimaru (Touhou Project) *Ashtarth (Bomberman 64 The Second Attack) *Temari (Naruto, ''via Giant Folding Fan) *Wind/Fuuton Users(''Naruto) *Wendy Marvel (Fairy Tail) *Erigor (Fairy Tail) *Xaldin (Kingdom Hearts) *Hay Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *The Windy (Card Captor Sakura) *Yan Lin (W.I.T.C.H.) *Jin (Yu Yu Hakusho) *Wind mane of Mane-online *Ikki Minami (Air Gear) *Sora (Air Gear) *Nike (Air Gear) *Team Sleipnir (Air Gear) *Toa Lewa (Bionicle) *Toa Matau (Bionicle) *Toa Kongu (Bionicle) *Toa Lesovikk (Bionicle) *Glatorian Gresh (Bionicle) *Glatorian Vastus (Bionicle) *Fujin (Mortal Kombat) *Terraspin (Ben 10) *Linka (Captain Planet) *Captain Planet (Captain Planet) *Nicci (Sword of Truth) *Wizards and Sorceresses with Addictive Magic (Sword of Truth) *Jet the Hawk (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Bloom (Winx Club) *Rick Bellamy, via tornado creation (Mutant X) *Percy Jackson (Percy Jackson & the Olympians) *Jason Grace (The Heroes of Olympus) *Skulduggery Pleasant (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Valkyrie Cain (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Ghastly Bespoke (Skulduggery Pleasant) *Raimundo Pedrosa (Xiaolin Showdown) *Yowie Yahoo (Scooby Doo Legend of Vampire) *Cure Windy(Pretty Cure Splash Star) *Wind Man (MegaMan 6) *Tornado Man (Mega Man 9) *Mistral (Wild Cards series) *Deamon Child- Freckels (Charmed) *Shax (Charmed) *Piper goddess (Charmed) *Gale (Shin Megami Tensei: Digital Devil Saga) *Law Hero/Yuji (Shin Megami Tensei) *Mia (Power Rangers Samurai) *Ivan (Golden Sun) *Sheba (Golden Sun) *Karis (Golden Sun) *Sveta (Golden Sun) *Ren Akatsuki (Fairy Tail) *Fuuko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) *Espio the chameoleon (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Knuckles the Echidna (Sonic the Hedgehog) *John Egbert (Homestuck) *Tavros Nitram (Homestuck) *Cleo Sertori (H20 Just Add Water) *Zeus (Greek Mythology) *Jupiter (Roman Mythology) *Poseidon (Greek Mythology) *Neptune (Roman Mythology) *the Anemoi (Greek Mythology) *Boreas (Greek Mythology) *Aquilon (Roman Mythology) *Aeolus (Greek Mythology) *Zephyrus (Greek Mythology) *Eurus (Greek Mythology) *Notus (Greek Mythology) *Kouji (Code: Breaker) *InuYasha (InuYasha) *Miroku (InuYasha) Gallery Wind Dancer (Marvel).jpg|Wind Dancer (Marvel) Air_Swipe.png|Aang (Last AirBender) performing Air Swipe. 20283645.jpg|Storm (Marve''l) RedTornado-1.jpg|Red Tornado (''DC) Bloom_1.png|Bloom (Winx club) Terraspin_1.png|Terraspin (Ben 10) Aerial.jpg|Ren Akatsuki (Fairy Tail) fuuko kirisawa.jpg|Fuuko Kirisawa (Flame of Recca) Fuuko's primary madogu is Fūjin, a gauntlet-like madōgu that gives its user the ability to manipulate the element of wind and utilize it in battles. File:Kongu_Air.png|Kongu (BIONICLE) summons a strong wind. File:TLR_Jungle_Shield_In_Use.png|Gresh (BIONICLE) using his Jungle Shield to channel his air powers. File:Kouji Air.JPG|Kouji (Code: Breaker) can manipulate air. File:Kaze no Kizu.png|InuYasha (InuYasha) creating massive wind blades. File:Kazaana.jpg|Miroku (InuYasha) using air to suck in objects. Category:Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power Category:Air-Based Abilities